With the highly advanced technologies, more and more electric and electronic appliances have been developed and widely used in people's daily life. All these electric and electronic appliances require power cords to obtain required power supply and send electric signals. These power cords tend to become disordered and tangled, and occupy a large space when they are long and large in number. On the other hand, it is possible an electric or electronic appliance is located far away from a power receptacle and requires an extension cord to obtain the power supply. Most currently available extension cords are produced to different standardized lengths. Most users would purchase the longest possible extension cord for use in all possible conditions. In the event only a short extension cord is needed, the extra length of the long extension cord is usually wound and tied together. And, the wound and tied portion of the long extension cord must be loosened and extended when the electric or electronic appliance is removed to a different place for use and the extension cord must be adjusted in length. After the electric or electronic appliance has been relocated in place, the extra length of the extension cord must be troublesomely wound and tied again. Moreover, a long extension cord that is not in use and arbitrarily wound and tied into a big and loose body is not convenient for storage.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a device for easily winding and releasing a power cord, so that the power cord could be quickly set to an orderly state for convenient storage or use.